


Hopelessly In Love

by finnieston_crane



Category: Pointless - Fandom, Pointless RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnieston_crane/pseuds/finnieston_crane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working under the the idea that Richard is hopelessly in love with Xander, and that Xander is completely oblivious to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love

Richard fiddled with the pen, twirling it in between his long, elegant fingers. He bit down on his lip as he watched his friend grip the edges of his stand swaying on his feet as he went through the options for the contestants. The studio lights were beating down on him and he felt a drop of sweat trickle down from his neck down his back.

He shivered and dropped the pen down onto the desk. These were the moments that were the greatest torture. When the contestants said their answers, when Xander excitedly had a bit of banter with them. These were the times when he was alone with his thoughts, staring lustfully across the floor at his colleague as the lights hit him just right and made his dark eyes sparkle.

Glancing down at the desk in an attempt to act normal he looked at the tan line on his ring finger. It had only seemed fair for him to leave his wife. There was no point in pretending that everything was fine, and it was only unfair to her to pretend that he still loved her.

At the beginning, he was unsure that working with Xander was a good ideaafter their history, or after his history anyway. Even at college, he’d idolised Xander. He’d had these stirring feelings deep within that he was too young or naive or ignorant to understand and accept. Many times though he had looked back on their time together in youth and considered at length that perhaps he felt a lot more towards his friend.

They had always stayed in contact, always been friends, but despite both working in the media they never had much time to spend together. Xander was always off with Ben, who it seemed was trying to keep Richard out of the picture though perhaps that might have been his paranoid mind. Richard himself had a family and his own job to focus on.

And now that they were working together it was a struggle to hold himself back. It was a task everyday to keep himself from revealing his true feelings which had only become more intense over the time they’d spent together.

There had been moments where he thought that something might be possible. The way Xander had handed him the oak leaf wine and had stared right into his eyes. All of those flirty texts. The suggestive behaviour on and off screen. So many times he had sat behind the desk, thanking the Lord that it was there to hide his obvious arousal. It couldn’t be helped. Xander’s elegant movements, his jaunty demonstrations, his habit of bending down to point to the red line.

But he could never make a move. Not after the one time he had made a subtle attempt and it had created such a terrible tension between the two. And Xander had a family. He wouldn’t leave them, he didn’t feel the same way as Richard did.

Nothing could happen between the two, so Richard sat in silence at his desk, reaching for the pen once again and pressing it to his lips. He looked Xander up and down slowly, catching himself in the act and looking down, hoping none of the contestants or audience had noticed him staring lustfully at his friend. 

Tuning back into the room he put on a smile and looked into the camera, preparing to give some obscure fact and go back to being alone with his thoughts. He turned to give Xander the signal that he was finished, ready to move on when Xander flashed him one of his charming smiles and he melted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is not intended in anyway to defame those it is written about or to mislead readers about the subject of the work.


End file.
